Dread Lucile Nightheart
Dread Lucile Nightheart is a Night Hag companion to Kovath. She has a lair in the canyons that is like her home base, and owns a palace in Tal En'Estela as well. She's part of the Cult of Kovath (Kovath'rak). She's helping them by corrupting people to get them to do bad shit, so they get the death sentence and are "saved" by the church. There should be something about a bunch of the "reformed convicts" of the church like telling ghost stories Dread Lucile Nightheart, the Night Hag Human form is a woman with dark thick framed glasses and long black hair - Chandrelle Sarynore. Witchy vibes. What does she do as a human? Why? Sly and subversive, night hags want to see the virtuous turn to villainy: love turned into obsession, kindness turned to hate, devotion to disregard, and generosity to selfishness. Night hags take perverse joy in corrupting mortals. Night hags were once creatures of the Feywild, but their foulness saw them exiled to Hades long ago, where they degenerated into fiends. The night hags have long since spread across the Lower Planes. Here Dread Lucile Nightheart met Kovath? Soulmongers. While a humanoid sleeps, a night hag can straddle the person ethereally and intrude upon its dreams. Any creature with truesight can see the hag's spectral form straddling its prey. The ethereal hag fills her victim's head with doubts and fears, in the hope of tricking it into performing evil acts in the waking world. The hag continues her nightly visitations until the victim finally expires in its sleep. If the hag has driven her victim to commit evil deeds, she traps its corrupted soul in her soul bag (see the "Night Hag Items" sidebar) for transport to Hades. Hag Facts They are like the hags in Stardust - snatch and devour human infants for youth. Steal babies from cradles or mothers' wombs. A week later, the hag gives birth to a daughter who looks human until her thirteenth birthday, whereupon the child transforms into the spitting image of her hag mother. They need to meet a young girl in the church who was orphaned, but it's actually a hag. There should also be a thing about young women going missing a week before their 13th birthday. They also had this thing happen when they were a kid where they went missing for a week when they were an infant. Just disappeared, then reappeared. No ideas how/why. Also they sometimes reappear a few years after they disappear - owning being a hag in secret, and liing a life pretending to be normal. Happens to 3 girls within 30 days every 30 years. Dark Bargains. Arrogant to a fault, hags believe themselves to be the most cunning of creatures, and they treat all others as inferior. Even so, a hag is open to dealing with mortals as long as those mortals show the proper respect and deference. Over their long lives, hags accumulate much knowledge of local lore, dark creatures, and magic, which they are pleased to sell. Hags enjoy watching mortals bring about their own downfall, and a bargain with a hag is always dangerous. The terms of such bargains typically involve demands to compromise principles or give up something dear especially if the thing lost diminishes or negates the knowledge gained through the bargain. Ohhh, maybe the Hag will offer to strike a bargain for the heartsone: "I will give it to you if you sign this contract" (its the same contract the church was going to have them sign??) Dark Sorority. Hags maintain contact with each other and share knowledge. Through such contacts, it s likely that any given hag knows of every other hag in existence. Hags don't like each other, but they abide by an ageless code of conduct. Hags announce their presence before crossing into another hag's territory, bring gifts when entering another hag's dwelling, and break no oaths given to other hags- as long as the oath isn't given with the fingers crossed. Some humanoids make the mistake of thinking that the hags' rules of conduct apply to all creatures. When confronted by such an individual, a hag might find it amusing to string the fool along for a while before teaching it a permanent lesson. Dark Lairs. Hags dwell in dark and twisted woods, bleak moors, storm-lashed seacoasts, and gloomy swamps. In time, the landscape around a hag's lair reflects the creature's noxiousness, such that the land itself can attack and kill trespassers. Trees twisted by darkness attack passersby, while vines snakethrough the undergrowth to snare and drag off creatures one at a time. Foul stinking fogs turn the air to poison, and conceal pools of quicksand and sinkholes that consume unwary wanderers.